bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ичиго Куросаки
| race = Человек(квинси), синигами | birthday = 15 июля | age = 15 (бывш.) 17 | gender = Мужской | height = 174 см (бывш.) 181 см Том 51, профили персонажей | weight = 61 кг (бывш.) 66 кг | blood type = II | affiliation = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура Общество душ | previous affiliation = неофициально вайзард Экзекуция | occupation = Ученик старшей школы Исполняющий обязанности синигами Работник «Унагии» | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Дом Куросаки, Машиба, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Масаки Куросаки (мать) Ишшин Куросаки (отец) Юзу Куросаки (сестра) Карин Куросаки (сестра) | education = Старшая школа Каракуры | shikai = Зангетсу | bankai = Тенса Зангетсу | manga debut = Глава 1 (том 1) | anime debut = Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Масаказу Морита Юки Мацуока (в детстве) | english voice = Джонни Ёнг Бош Мона Маршалл (в детстве) | spanish voice = Сергио Замора (Испания) Эдуардо Гарза (Лат. Ам.) }} Ичиго Куросаки (黒崎 一護, Куросаки Ичиго) — человек с силами синигами. Сын Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки, старший брат Карин и Юзу. Внешность Ичиго — обычный подросток. У него колючие рыжие волосы, из-за чего к нему долгое время приставали. Он довольно высокий молодой человек с розовой кожей и карими глазами. Он любит обтягивающую одежду.Манга Блич manga, том 1, профиль Ичиго Он часто ходит в футболках с надписью "15" — его имя звучит, как "один-пять". Когда Ичиго стал синигами, он возмужал и стал, как сказала его сестра Карин, мускулистее. Как синигами, он носит стандартную форму, на фоне которой выделялся широкий коричневый ремень. Позднее, в шикае, он превратился в красную, похожую на чётки ленту. Несколько человек, включая Джуширо Укитаке, заметили удивительное сходство Ичиго и Кайена Шибы, бывшего лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда. За время тренировки в пропасти между мирами волосы Ичиго заметно отросли, а также он стал немного выше, но когда он теряет свою духовную силу, он становится прежним. За семнадцать месяцев, прошедших после победы над Сосуке Айзеном, внешность Ичиго практически не меняется. Он становится чуть-чуть выше и отращивает бачки. Когда Ичиго возвращает себе силы, его форма синигами опять претерпевает изменения. Меч держит новая лента, на груди, руках и ногах появляются татуировки-кресты. На шее появляется что-то вроде отдельного воротника. Это — следы полного подчинения Ичиго.Bleach: Repeat & Reboot Характер Когда Ичиго был маленьким, он считал мать важнейшим человеком в своей жизни; он всегда улыбался, когда она была рядом, и обычно держал её за руку. После каждого проигрыша в додзё он плакал и снова начинал улыбаться, как только Масаки приезжала забрать его. Когда Ичиго был совсем маленьким, он услышал от отца, что его имя означает «защищать», и он решил защищать свою мать. Когда родились его сёстры, он стал чаще посещать додзё, потому что количество людей, которых он желал защитить, росло: он хотел защищать близких и даже незнакомцев. Личность Ичиго намного сложнее чем у любого другого подростка: упрямый, вспыльчивый, импульсивный и волевой. Несмотря на то, что он утверждает, что ему безразлично мнение других о себе, он старается сохранить имидж «крутого» — он всегда хмурый, его брови сведены к переносице. Ичиго понимает и признаёт, что с его характером он не сможет отказаться от схватки, если кто-то бросит ему вызов. Он холодно называет учителей "инструкторами". Несмотря на это, он очень сострадателен и чуток, например, он обещал принести душе погибшей девочки цветы и игрушечный самолёт. Он старается успокить других, когда они чем-то расстроены. Также Ичиго — хороший ученик, он занял 23-е место в списке лучших в параллели. Он старается усердно учиться, не бездельничает дома, а выполняет домашние задания, большего всего стараясь опровергнуть сложившееся, в основном, по цвету волос и драках, мнение о нём. Ичиго ненавидит предсказателей судьбы, гороскопы, фен-шуй, экстрасенсов и любых других людей, которые продают за деньги то, что не могут видеть другие. Он тяжело запоминает лица и имена. Ичиго чрезвычайно застенчив, чувтствует себя очень некомфортно рядом с обнажёнными и нескромно одетыми женщинами, из-за этого Рангику Мацумото и Йоруичи Шихоин поддразнивают его. Также Ичиго часто обращается к старшим не очень уважительно, например, он называет главнокомандующего Ямамото «стариком» и обращается ко многим капитанам просто по имени. По части сражений у Ичиго собственный сложный кодекс чести. Он часто стремится в отомстить за действия врага тем же, например, он внушает страх смерти Визгуну и отрубает руку Ямми за то, что тот оторвал руку Чада. Нередко он прибегает к оскорблениям и провокациям во время боя, иногда даже атакует без прудпреждения. У него сильное желание побеждать во всех сражениях, но только честно. Он отказывается от помощи пустого внутри себя, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это позволит ему выиграть. Тем не менее, решимость Ичиго может и сильно упасть, что плачевно сказывается на его боевом стиле. Он может уйти в состояние депрессии и начать ненавидеть себя, проиграв и сражении. Ичиго также не раз выказывал презрение к тем людям, которые плохо относятся к своим союзникам, даже если это враги. Он не любит, когда люди оскорбляют своих товарищей, например, когда Ямми назвал Улькиорру Сифера, Нойтору Джилгу и Гриммджоу Джагерджака «мусором» . А те, кто нападает на своих товарищей, вообще вызывают у него непреодолимый гнев — Ичиго не может простить такое. История .]] Ичиго родился пятнадцатого июля в семье Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки. Его сестры, Карин и Юзу родились пятью годами позже. В возрасте 4 лет Ичиго пошел на карате, где познакомился и подружился с Татсуки Арисавой. Татсуки побеждала Ичиго во всех спарингах. Она помогала Ичиго, когда его обижали хулиганы и подбадривала его, если он был расстроен. Ичиго мог видеть плюсов сколько себя помнил. Ещё с детства он видел их так четко, что не мог отличить от живых. Часто оказывалось так, что он стоял среди других людей, смотрел в пустоту и разговаривал будто бы сам с собой. Так люди стали поговаривать, что он может видеть призраков, но когда Татсуки Арисава спросила его об этом, Ичиго не признался в своей способности. 17 июня, когда Ичиго было 9 лет, они с мамой возвращались домой по дороге вдоль одной из каракурских рек, которая разлилась от продолжительных дождей. Вдруг Ичиго увидел девочку на берегу реки и подумал, что незнакомка собирается спрыгнуть в воду. Тогда мальчик еще не умел различать живых людей и призраков, поэтому он побежал к девочке, чтобы остановить её. Ичиго не подозревал, что это всего лишь приманка пустого Великого Удильщика. Масаки пыталась остановить Ичиго, но он не слушал. После неудачной попытки схватить девочку, Ичиго на некоторое время потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, Масаки лежала на нем сверху, вся в крови. Начиная со следующего дня после смерти Масаки, Ичиго не раз прогуливал школу, чтобы сходить на тот берег, где умерла его мать. Татсуки нашла Ичиго там. Мальчик день и ночь ходил по берегу, бесцельно блуждая, будто бы ища свою мать. Если он уставал, то садился на корточки, а потом вставал и продолжал идти. thumb|left|190px|Ичиго рискует жизнью, чтобы спасти монету [[Ясутора Садо|Чада.]] Однажды рано утром, когда Ичиго было двенадцать, он услышал звонок в дверь. Клиника была ещё закрыта. Ичиго спустился и увидел девочку, тащившую на спине своего брата, попавшего в аварию поблизости. Но в их больнице не было нужного оборудования, и он умер до того, как приехала скорая. Через некоторое время он узнал, что этой девочкой была Орихиме Иноуэ. Позже Ичиго пошел в старшую школу Машиба. За это время Ичиго, наконец, смог победить Тацуке в бою на Карате, и с тех пор у них не было больше боев. Ичиго постоянно дерется с хулиганами из-за своего необычного цвета волос. Во время одной из таких драк ему помогает Ясутора Садо. Через некоторое время Ичиго возвращает долг, когда защищает Садо от двух хулиганов, бьющих Садо. Когда люди из этой группировки затем поймали Садо, Ичиго нашел и избил лидера этой банды, Екошини. Ичиго использовал телефон Екошини, чтобы вызвать скорую помощь для каждого из пяти членов этой банды, и побил их всех. После того как Садо был освобожден, Ичиго и Садо дали обещание защищать друг-друга, они стали друзьями с тех пор. Незадолго до того, как Ичиго стал Шинигами, он и Садо стали защищать Старшую школу Каракуры. Во время драки с хулиганом Реичи Ошимой, Ичиго и Садо встречают Кейго Асано и Мизуиро Коджиму, которых они спасли. Хотя Кейго очень боялся Ичиго и Садо, он и Мизуиро позже стали друзьями с Ичиго и Садо. Оборудование : Значок, который Укитаке дал Ичиго перед тем, как он покинул Общество душ в первый раз, который Ичиго аккуратно носит на ремне, идентифицирует его как Временного Шинигами, позволяет ему бороться с пустыми в мире людей. . Значок дает ему возможность отделять свою душу от тела, то есть превращаться в Синигами. Он также сигнализирует ему о присутствии Пустых в Каракуре, как Прибор Рукии. Укитаке говорит Ичиго, что значок также может быть опасным, и поэтому он сделан так, чтобы обычные люди не видели его. Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Зеносуке Курумадани рассказывает Ичиго, что он никогда не слышал о удостоверении временных Шинигами, говоря Ичиго, что они бесполезны, до прихода Синдзи Хирако. Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 Когда Ичиго теряет свою силу, все способности значка тоже исчезают.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 12 Куго говорит Ичиго, что истинная сила значка это наблюдение и ограничивание сил владельца. Также это устройство связи с Обществом Душ и устройство для поглощения, анализа и контроля Реяцу владельца. Также это устройство для соединения с Обществом Душ, что становится понятно, когда Ичиго слышит голос Рукии исходящий из значка. Так как значок поглощает и накапливает Реяцу Ичиго, он использует его как свой Фуллбринг предмет.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, page 11-12 * Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm given by his father. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier, as seen when Kon (in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Ichigo was unaware of the charm's power, and was told it once belonged to his mother. However, the latter is proven to be a lie, as Isshin later reveals that he created the charm recently.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 * : Безымянный занпакто в руках Синигами низшего класса. Зангецу дал этот меч Ичиго когда последний занпакто был сломан Кенпачи. Ичиго пришлось сражаться с его двойником с его мечом для получения Зангецу ещё раз.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 14 He noticed he can't push back his opponent with it and that it looks like a stick next to Zangetsu. When it hit Zangetsu's blade, it was broken in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 4-5 & 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 112, page 1 }} Силы и способности Естественные способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Physically, Ichigo is in top form even in his human form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He also regularly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second-strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. He also effortlessly dispatch three lieutenants in rapid succession bare-handed. While he stopped training, his constant attacks from bullies and his father keeps his skills fresh. Большая физическая сила: Even without his Shinigami powers, Ichigo has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. Высокая скорость и хорошая реакция: Even before learning Flash Step, Ichigo has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Ichigo has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Высокая крепкость: While only a teenage Human, Ichigo has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. Высокая скорость развития: According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use a spirit ribbon to find Yūichi Shibata (in bird form). Another example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara that was originally intended for three days). He also gains considerable experience in the use of Flash Step while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his Hollow mask from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During his first fight with Ulquiorra, he is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast even with his Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he is able to withstand another Cero from Ulquiorra without undergoing Hollowfication and can analyze Ulquiorra's movements much better than before, when he had "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue", and failed to predict and counter his attacks. He is also capable of completing Jinzen within roughly 3 months in the Dangai, which even the strongest of the Shinigami in Soul Society will take thousands of years before it is completed. Высокий интеллект: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Силы и способности синигами Мастер владения мечом: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Ichigo appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding Zangetsu in his left. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three lieutenants and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground. Чрезмерная духовная сила: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami. He is capable of defeating a Gillian before awakening his true power with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Renji Abarai, a lieutenant-ranked Shinigami. Ichigo constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain. It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsuga Tenshō or even unleash and maintain his Bankai. Because Ichigo's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ichigo has is monstrous. Ichigo's spiritual energy is still rather difficult for him to control as he has no formal training in controlling it and upon the instances of Hollowfication his reiatsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point more powerful than that of the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer's. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. However, he has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks or act as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. His energy is also strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, just using his Zanpakutō. He has shown some skill in channeling his spiritual power as he was capable of destroying the Arbor of the Sōkyoku, seemingly an impossible feat which surprised the Gotei 13, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into the execution stand. Высокая физическая сила: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from Jidanbō and hurl Rukia several meters into Renji’s arms and still send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single-hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, page 1-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 152, page 8 With a single kick, he can break down and launch a large chunk of stone wall.Bleach anime; episode 237 After regaining his Shinigami powers, one swing from his sword was capable of producing a strong shockwave powerful enough to overwhelm Kūgo Ginjō, making the Fullbringer mistake it as a "Getsuga Tenshō".Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 15 Невероятная крепкость: When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Rukia that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Ichigo is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 24, page 19 Uryū once stated that Ichigo was a monster in this regard.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 2 Even Aizen commented on it.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 5 Другие силы [[Файл:Chapter513IchigoBlutVene.png|thumb|right|200px|'Блют Вене' Ичиго останавливает меч Яхве]] Блют (血装 (ブルート), буру:то, нем. "blut" — "кровь", яп. "наряд из крови") — техника квинси, при которой по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. *'Блют Вене' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), буру:то вэ:нэ, нем. "blut vene" — "вена крови", яп. "наряд из стоящей крови"): Защитный вариант блюта придаёт нечеловескую крепкость. Ичиго смог заблокировать атаку Яхве мечом по его шее — на нём осталась лишь небольшая царапина. Яхве подтвердил, что это — Блют Вене. Духовный меч Зангетсу (斬月, Зарубающая Луна) When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō was a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by a strap across his back and over his right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The handle's hilt has a red-wrapping two light blue tassels attached to the pummel, which is decorated with a flame design on its short sides. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he didn't know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. It was even able to upturn the ground with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, pages 21 Because of its weak spiritual energy nature, Byakuya Kuchiki was able to easily cut off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara subsequently slices it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his Zanpakutō in order to release its true form. This sword is found to be a result of Rukia's deprived spiritual energy and not a result of his own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 66, page 6-11 *'Шикай': Шикай Зангетсу больше похож на огромный тесак для мяса, чем на катану. У него нет гарды и нормальной рукояти: Ичиго держит его за обмотанный тканью выступ. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo is,Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 13 and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 9 & 11 The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat,Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 5-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 151, page 17-19 as well as bandage wounds,Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 23 but these are done rarely. Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 239, page 20 Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 9 After influenced from the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring,Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 8 (2012) Zangetsu's appearance changes, giving the blade a silver hilt with gray-wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 18 When stored away on Ichigo's back, the former cloth will materialize to still act as an impromptu sheath.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 9 :Способности шикая: Зангетсу обычно используется для ближнего боя, но у него есть одна особая способность. :*'Гетсуга Теншоу' (月牙天衝, "лунный клык, пронзающий небеса"): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 5 This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 15 Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 6-8 The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is shown to be noticeably larger and than it was before he lost his powers.Bleach manga; Chaoter 461, pages 6-8 A single strike from it was able to cut off the top portion of Tsukishima's mansion and disperse an entire rainstorm.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 19 and Chapter 461, pages 1-2 *'Банкай': Тенса Зангетсу (天鎖斬月, "небесная цепь, зарубающая Луну"): Тенса Зангетсу отличается от других банкаев. Они обычно очень большие или создают какой-то массивный эффект. Зангетсу же в банкае уменьшается до дайто с чёрным клинком. Его гарда имеет форму свастики — иероглифа "бан" ("полный" в слове "банкай"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 15-16 It can even withstand getting crushed by force.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt.In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 14-16 This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 4-5 :After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's Bankai takes on a slightly different appearance. While Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 3 :After influenced from the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring, the appearance of his Bankai changes. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is now much longer (roughly the length of his Shikai) and more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 8 Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 3 :Способности банкая: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 9-17 :*'Enhanced Strength': Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through Yammy's Hierro with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 12-14 The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving.Bleach anime; Episode 246 After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's strength has drastically increased to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain.Bleach manga; Chapter 418 pages 8, 18-19 He can grab hold of Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force, although that force was capable of doing considerable damage to the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 13-15 He is able to effortlessly break through a #90. Hadō spell "Kurohitsugi" with full incantation with just his bare hand alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 16-18 After his Shinigami powers were restored, Ichigo had enough strength to catch a massive blast produced by Kūgo Ginjō's Bankai one-handed and then crush it. With only a swing of his sword, Ichigo is also able to make a huge shock wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, page 3 & 18 :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Ichigo has stated that the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique,Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 4 and has been proven as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hollow Ichigo stated that all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 17 Ichigo can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 342, page 9 or fire it from the tip of the blade as if it were a gun.Bleach anime; Episode 268 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His already immense spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 Ichigo's reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 Initially, when he activates his Bankai, he produces a white aura that shoots high into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 9-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, page 4-5 However, ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirmed his place as a Visored, he produces a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his white aura.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 7 After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's ability to sense reiatsu has increased greatly as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 5 According to Sōsuke Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere, in the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a three-dimensional being. In this same way, he surmises that Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Bankai activation reverts back to the way it used to be, by shooting a white aura high into the sky. The released energy can break apart Yukio's chatroom, which is said to be indestructible.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, page 5-6 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. From his final encounter with Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo until Aizen's defeat, Ichigo continuously stayed in his Bankai state for three months.Bleach manga; Chapter 279-421 :*'Последняя Гетсуга Теншоу' (最後の月牙天衝, "последний лунный клык, пронзающий небеса"): Ичиго сам становится Гетсугой. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-13 For the duration of the ability, Ichigo’s hair turns black, and becomes waist-length. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo’s body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 12 Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 7-11 Once it is used, the transformation dissipates, in which he will then lose consciousness accompanied by intense pain with the loss of his Shinigami powers following. Then, any remaining reiatsu stabilizes and he will awaken (sometime later, roughly a month) followed shortly by the loss of his remaining Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 17-18 However, when Ichigo lost his reiatsu, a tiny portion of it accumulated in a single location inside of him over time,Bleach manga; Chapter 452, page 8 and he began to regain it slightly after a year and a half.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 3-4 ::*'Мугетсу' (無月, "безлунное небо"): Ichigo generates a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand and swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky, and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 The energy then continues to rise, dissipating into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 4-6 Бывшие силы и способности Пустификация Маска Пустого: Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and originally had only three red stripes on the left side,Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 15-16 and has since increased in number.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 6 The stripes have changed in thickness after he subjugated his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 10 It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 19 While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes (a total of ten can be seen during his last fight with Ulquiorra) spread across three spots on the left side of his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 10 & 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 416 color spread Because Ichigo's inner Hollow took a new form while facing Ulquiorra Cifer,Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 7 Ichigo's mask has changed again. Where his mask once had a series of thick red stripes that covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, that are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 1 (color page)Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 17 The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the Hollow within him, but after his training with the Visored, it has become an indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils, his voice also has a slight hollow echo to it, and he gains access to increased physical enhancements (although most of the other Visored have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities neither of which Ichigo been shown capable of doing). *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. ::Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 12 Ichigo's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, page 15-16 Ulquiorra Cifer believes that the Getsuga Tenshō is Ichigo's strongest attack, and has compared it to a Hollow's Cero, particularly a Cero Oscuras.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 17 The black Getsuga was first displayed by Ichigo's inner Hollow, and initially carried the risk of causing his inner Hollow to surface if used too much.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 5 With Ichigo's later control over his inner Hollow, this is no longer a problem. With the use of his new mask, he was able to use Tensa Zangetsu with only a single hand, sending a Getsuga Tenshō powerful enough to send Yammy Llargo falling down head first while he was in his much larger and stronger Resurrección state,Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 18-19 or to cut a high-rise building in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 6 ::Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Ichigo possesses becomes even greater than before.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 36 Upon witnessing his enormous reiatsu, one of the Privaron Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, described it as amazing.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 14-15 The 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, commented that his reiatsu was almost exact as Espada's.Bleach manga; Chapter 270, page 24 During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel, noticed that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a Human but more like she was watching a fight between two Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 5-6 Even Aizen complimented his reiatsu, adding that he had grown.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 17 It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 9 Ichigo can use the combined reiatsu released in his Bankai activation and Hollowfication to launch himself in the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 270, page 16-18 ::Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. In his second fight with Grimmjow, he was able to overpower Grimmjow's Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 232, pages 16-17 As in his third fight with Grimmjow, he was able to even block the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero fired by Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 17-19 As evident after he unleashed his Hollowfication state in his battle with Ulquiorra, and was even able to slightly break his sword with a single slash.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 13 He is able to effortlessly block a Cero fired by Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 15-17 ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Ichigo’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 139 His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 16 He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. ::Enhanced Durability: His durability is even more evident throughout the fight as he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 13-17 Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 283, page 2-3 Even after taking this barrage, he was still able to fight and defeat Grimmjow, even destroying one of his Desgarrón claws, which was Grimmjow's most powerful technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 14-21 *'Mask Regeneration': If Ichigo has enough spiritual power, he has the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 39 This is seen during his 3rd fight with Grimmjow''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 283, page 3 and during his most recent fight with Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 10 *'Hollow Combat': When Ichigo fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Ulquiorra Cifer commented that Ichigo in this form resembles an Arrancar and that his moves are similar to theirs.Bleach manga; Chapter 347, page 9 *'Increased Mask Duration': After subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for four seconds at a time.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 After training with the Visored, the limit increases to eleven seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 10 His limit and Hollow powers greatly increases during his third battle with Grimmjow. The reasons behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask, currently remains unknown. Grimmjow speculated that Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 346, page 3 It is unknown if the time limit of his new mask has changed, although the mask began deteriorating directly after he attempted a Getsuga Tenshō on Aizen with it on.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 14 Once he gained resolve to fight Aizen, the mask was used much longer but began dispersing again once he lost his composure.Bleach manga; Chapter 396, page 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 397, page 1 *'Mask Re-Summon': He has been shown to have the ability to call his mask out a second time after it shatters. When used for the first time, the mask immediately broke apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 10-11 Later, this is no longer a problem. In his first fight with Ulquiorra, although unseen, it was used to help defend against Ulquiorra's Cero,Bleach manga; Chapter 271, page 13 and again with his most recent confrontation with him, after he went into his released form.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 16 However, once Ichigo's mask changed in his battle with Yammy Llargo, he noticed his mask felt different, as if it was heavier, and he is unable to re-summon it for a brief period of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 6 & 16-18 Tensa Zangetsu explains the oddities of the new mask come from Ichigo's fear from his Hollow form which he took to defeat Ulquiorra Cifer, where his sanity is overwhelmed by its power and he cannot Hollowfy properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 6 }} Появление в других проеках Интересные факты *According to Shonen Jump's character popularity polls, Ichigo was consistently the most popular character in Bleach in the first three polls, but ranked 3rd in the fourth popularity poll. *Ichigo's Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, was voted the 3rd most popular Zanpakutō in the Zanpakutō popularity poll,Bleach manga; Chapter 348, paged 2-3 while his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, was ranked 10th.Bleach manga; Volume 40 *As credited by Tite Kubo, his theme music is "News from the front" by Bad Religion. *Число «15» на двери спальни Ичиго является и отсылкой на его возраст (в начале истории) и каламбур на его имя: «Ичи-го» звучит так же, как «один-пять». *Ichigo claims that his name comes from: ichi for first prize and go for guardian angel, although his father told him that his name means "he who protects."Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 11 Using certain kanji (苺), Ichigo's name can also mean "strawberry", which led Jidanbō Ikkanzaka to comment that Ichigo has a cute name''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 74, page 11 and Mashiro Kuna to nickname him "Berry-tan".Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 225, page 9 Upon hearing his name, Ikkaku Madarame remarked that men which names contain word ichi are often powerful and talented.Bleach manga; Chapter 86, page 18 *Despite various people noticing how Ichigo resembles Kaien Shiba in looks and personality,Bleach manga; Chapter 56, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 117, pages 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 167, pages 10-11 both Ganju and Kūkaku, Kaien's siblings, have yet to comment on that. *When Ichigo takes a new Hollow form in his fight against Ulquiorra, the chapter sketches reveal that his Substitute Shinigami Badge is broken.Bleach manga; Volume 41, sketches between Chapters 350-352 Цитаты Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Синигами Категория:Семья Куросаки Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Мастера владения мечом